Anju
Anju (アンジュ) is the young princess of Yamato, and the only child to be the successor of the emperor. Appearance She is a young girl with a long black hair braided into two twin tails, a long pair at the back side and a short pair at the front, resting on her shoulders. Her eyes are yellow, and her ears and tail bear resemblance to a snow leopard. She usually wears a white dress with red and black pattern, adorned with a yellow and pink belt, and a white coat with red pattern. In Futari no Hakuoro, Anju removes her coat as she prepares for combat. Her battle attire consists of a white dress covering her chest, and her coat is strung around her waist. Despise her appearance, her monstrous strength far surpasses most of the normal characters of the series, rivaled only by Kuon and a select few others. Personality While performing her duties as the princess of Yamato, she appears serious and wise. However, among those she is close to, the princess is cheerful, kind and childish. She is very curious about visiting the capital outside the Royal palace, as she feels as though she is a bird in a cage. However, she is careless and unaware about the trouble her antics brings to others, thinking she is above the commoners. For example: eating Kuon's desserts without asking first, or causing a messes in the Hakurokaku inn. This in turn causes her guardian, Munechika, to find and discipline her for her impudence. She has a very obvious affinity and admiration for Oshutoru, since he was the one who showed her much of the outside world. Despite being taunting and called unworthy to rule Yamato by the then Princess of Tuskur, Kuon, she obtained an unbreakable will and conviction to stand up and fight. From that point, Anju was willing to be on the front line of battle to aid her people without much worry, while alongside Oshutoru/Haku and the others. Her rage occasionally gets the better of her, such as the events at the battle of Rumoy Pass, having witnessed the many deceased soldiers littering the floor. After the war she comes to a close, she decides wander the country to aid people in need alongside Munechika, Mikazuchi, and Kiuru. While she's out and about her land, Shinonon acts as her decoy, with Jachwaldt and Ougi by her side the ensure that suspicion is not riled among the princess' retainers. Plot After the death of the emperor, Anju is brought tea by Oshutoru to calm her senses. After one sip, she collapses, as the tea had been poisoned, later revealing to have not only weakened her physically, but left her throat in tatters. Under suspicion of assassination, Oshutoru is placed under arrest. She is eventually rescued by Kuon and Jachdwalt while Haku and his group set to break Oshutoru out, and taken to safety to En'nakamui, instructed by Honoka to take care of her in her stead. In the safety of En-nakamui's borders, Anju is under the care of Oshutoru. However, she is blissfully unaware that the Haku is playing as her General of the Right, for the real Oshutoru had perished before arriving at En'nakamui in his battle against Vurai. Fake Princess Oshutoru and his group come to the castle to check on the princess, as suggested by Kiuru, who had just arrived back in his home. Anju welcomes Kiuru as he bows, who proceeds to relay grim news he heard as he was assembling the Elites at the Capital. The people riot as the news of the princess' disappearance spread, however, Raiko shows up with the "Princess of Yamato" now calming down the riot. Oshutoru suspects that one of the Pillar General orchestrated this from the moment the Mikado was killed. He promises to Anju that the traitor will be brought to justice after he restores her position at the throne of Yamato. At his office, Oshutoru discusses the matter with the others. Now that Yamato is now the enemy since is under the rule of an impostor, everyone assures their loyalty to Anju and resolves to aid her in the wars to come. Later, Oshutoru visits Anju, who gazes with a distant expression, pondering on the recent events that happened at the Capital. Sitting next to her, Oshutoru tries to cheer her up with food prepared by Rurutieh. As he leaves, Anju grabs at his sleeve, who responds by patting her head, saying that he will always remain by her side. After some time passes, he gives her some medicine, telling her to rest and save her strength so that she may recover faster. During these events, news comes from the Capital that the impostor was named the new Mikado of Yamato suspiciously quickly, shocking everyone, especially the real princess herself. Medicine for Anju Later on the same day, a merchant hailing from Tuskur named Chikinaro arrived in the castle, selling food, medicines and supplies the war. He mentions that he brought a medicine from Kuon herself, which Oshutoru decides that he would pay any price to have, including selling himself off to Chikinaro. After a brief back-and forth of Chikinaro playing a bit of a game with Oshutoru for the medicine, the high price of the received resources was paid after failing to haggle it. The medicine for Anju was immediately taken to her by The General of the Right, with its effects kicking in a few days after, much to everyone's relief. Preparing for War Two days later, as Oshutoru and the rest were checking on the nation's defense, Anju now recovered rushed into his office demanding to see Haku since he never visit her; Giving the same story that he had told everyone else, she learns that Haku had perished. She believed none of what he said, pointing out that Saraana and Uruuru are here, to which the twins reply that they serving Oshutoru under Haku's last wish. This causes much great grief for Anju, asking why she wasn't told about it before. Oshutoru explains that if she was told while still sick, it would more than likely worsen her health and make it harder for her to recover. In an attempt to turn the situation around, he cheers her up by telling her that Haku was concerned for her sake. Anju, making an effort to seem as though she's not in grief, announces once more to the everyone in Oshutoru's office that she is the true heir to Yamato. However, he reported to her that the impostor, now the Mikado, has restored order, and that most of the people believe that this Mikado to be the real one. Due to this, most of the military power is in favor of the impostor. As if the previous news of Haku wasn't enough, Anju is left discouraged and dejected, feeling that she lost everything, Oshutoru, paying his respect to her by kneeling to her, reminds Anju that he is and always will be loyal to her alone, even if he must shower in the blood of many. The rest of the group follows suit with him, sharing his sentiments. Anju, with her resolve recovered, prepared for war. Yamato Civil war They sent news to the neighboring territories across the Empire, revealing that the real princess is recovering in En'nakamui. Confusion and distrust spread about the land, with most countries stayed neutral during the initial announcement. Anju is asked by Oshutoru to become the living banner to En'nakamui to inspire the men in battle, however, advises her that she must be aware of her undertaking when accepting this important role. When she speaks to the army she, must do it with knowledge that they will murder many in her name, including her own people. She must become their symbol of hope. Despite his warnings, she accepts the responsibility. The army assembles with the men lacking confidence and resolve since, as they are about to face one of the Pillar Generals. Oshutoru presents Anju before the the men, and in spite of her uneasiness before speaking, in the she eventually manages to give an inspiring speech to the army, spurring them for the forthcoming battle. Mikazuchi's Arrival in En'nakamui The Yamatan army arrives under the command of the Pillar General Dekopompo with the intention of using Anju as his key ascension to power. After taunting the Pillar general, En'nakamui manages to wipe out the invading entire army under Oshutoru's command, the enemy soldiers burning alive on the battlefield. In the end, Dekopompo and Bokonante are devoured by a Gaunji beast intended to be used as a last resort weapon against En'nakamui. Mikazuchi, the Royal General of the Left, arrived not long after the first kerfuffle. Oshoturo leaves to confront him head-on, but Anju comes out to quell any further violence between two. Anju asks Mikazuchi his reasons fight even if he is aware that the impostor is ruling the Empire. Mikazuchi states that he fights to keep innocent blood from spilling throughout the land. That is his duty as a Royal General, bestowed upon him by the late Great Emperor of Yamato. As Mikazuchi and Oshutoru made their first clash, the Royal General of the Left immediately noticed something off with his right half. Having sparred with Oshutoru numerous times, he could tell that the one who stood in front of him was not the man he once knew. This Oshutoru, dazed from the sheer strength of the blow he blocked from Mikazuchi, staggered a bit. As Mikazuchi questioned why this other man, Haku, is standing in Oshutoru's place, Nekone made an attempt to defend her dear brother from further harm. Behind her, the wounded man states his resolve. As he does so, the Akuruka on his face reacts, as though finally accepting Haku as its new user, and he transforms. Though completely bewildered by this, Mikazuchi responds in kind by activating his own Akuruka, and they share blows briefly in their enhanced states. During all this, Anju could only watch alongside Nekone. Shortly thereafter, Mikazuchi reverts to his normal self, seemingly satisfied with the turnout, and leaves, telling the princess to stay in this peaceful kingdom and leave her destiny behind. Oshutoru, not taking it as easily as Mikazuchi, fell unconscious within minutes of their bout. Anju and Nekone rushed to his side as he collapsed. Meeting the Mikoto of Tuskuru After her recovery she come to face the Princess of Tuskuru due to her intention to claim the land of Yamato. After being encouraged by Oshutoru (Haku) she was able to stand against the foreign princess and with a giant sword that was once wielded by Karura.Oshutoru stops the fighting and thus the princess of Tuskuru takes her leave but informs them that they will be back if the tides of war turns against them . After the confrontation, Rurutie attend her wounds from the battle, thus the young princess wanted to keep going as she was about to teach her own place. Kuon reappears after some time, Atui, Rulutieh, Nosuri, Ougi, Nekone, Kiuru, Jachdwalt and Shinonon greet her, glad to see her again. Hot Bath Request Anju joins Oshutoru and the rest on the girls as she asks him for some snack dried fruits from behind, after Oshutoru served her some snacks he got suprised to see her. She reject his formalities since she only want to join with everyone else and because Kuon invited her. He asks if there is some special treatment (request) that them women find necessary, Kuon replies that hot bath (in a huge pool) are suitable for them that even Anju wants one. But it need a big amount of water that right now it has to be rationed for the people since they are war. Nosuri informs them that there is a huge lake in the middle of the mountain range that surrounds the place she found yesterday, however Nekone tells that the Obaro Lake is cannot be used since the road is treacherous and even if the try to transport it by any way (Haku hoped to used the lake for farming and industrial means), the girls get frustrated but they get cheer up by Oshutoru. Perfumes At his Office, Anju rush in and tell him that today's bath was splendid because of the soap smells like flowers, Kuon explains that she made it, Anju surprised she expresses her approval for such a wonderful soap and asks what else she got, Kuon replies by telling she got medicine, bug repellent and a lot more in her inventory. Anju and Rulutieh are surprised for Kuon capability to make such things as conversation proceed, Oshutoru smiles at himself glad that the three of them make good friends. Battle of Rumoy Pass - ''Princess Warrior'' Anju joins the expedition to retake the fort of Rumoy pass, she comes from to back line even if Rulutieh or Oshutoru insist on stay behind, Anju tells them that she rather fight along than standing behind and watch her people fight her own battles, this causes a commotion among the soldiers and bow for her. Kuon tells him that he cannot be able to stop her, so he asks her to promise that she must not act on her own. And so they march into the abandoned fort. As she gaze upon the the massacred soldiers, Anju comes in rage as the Gauji beats comes out. She takes of her royal coat and ties it as a belt as she prepares for battle wileding the giant blade. They were about to fall back as a second beast comes but Munechika arrives as she was protecting a coming envoy from Tuskuru. With her aid battle was won. After the battle, a overjoyed Anju clings to Munechika after some time since Yamato's invasion to Tuskuru. Munechika explains that she was treated well after her captured in Tuskuru as then was tasked as a bodyguard for lady Fumiriru. After introductions they come along back to Ennakamui.There Anju wished for the celebration and glad to see Munechika return, they put the banquet as a gesture to thank the caravan by making possible her return. Garthering the Allies Anju came along with Oshutoru in expedition to gather the nation for the war. She presented herself in Kujuuri before lord Oozen to form the alliance. Regardless that Shisu, elder sister to Rurutie was the obstacle for this to procced. Anju helped Oshutoru in his confrontation with Shisu who blamed him for Rurutie decision to stay with her friends. Shisu realized the truth that she cant be with her sister or making desicion for her. Shahhoro and Nakoku Countless reports and letter from around the land that to Oshutoru struggles, with Kujuuri and Izuhura supporting them, they now have solid foundation for the army and even the smaller nations have also come to join the war. Oshutoru already set motions on Nakoku to gain their support as well so they can gain direst access to the Imperial Capital but grave news just arrived: Yamato has invaded Nakoku and it's capital Naara has fallen. This setback his plans. Suddenly report arrives that Soyankekuru of Shahhoro and an envoy of Nakoku, Itaku prince of Nakoku, bows before Anju and comes with this urgent request for military support to take his homeland. As Anju was about to give her support to Itaku, Oshutoru intervenes asking to hold her answer so he could view the situation and assure all possibilities for victory. By next day Oshutoru accepts Itaku's request. Expedition to Nakoku The group finally set course to Nakoku with a small expedition force, on the journey, they kill some time or take a break since it will be 5 days before reaching land. Anju is amazed to see the ocean for the first time regardless Munechika keeping an eye on her. Relationships The Emperor of Yamato - He is Anju's father. She loved him dearly and grieved for him when he passed away. Haku - They first met when he found her on a store eating some snacks, she didn't know the fact to "pay", so Haku paid the food for her. Haku was surprised when Anju is in fact the princess of Yamato. At the time when she asked him advise to "seduce" Oshutoru, Haku came up with the idea of a fake kidnap to lure Oshutoru. In Futari no Hakuoro She was in grief once hearing of Haku death, in fact Oshutoru died and took his place as general. She comes to an close relationship with Haku as Oshutoru, He look after her and cheer her up in dire situations.Haku/Oshutoru have confidence on her, he expects much of her, considering her strength as a Scion, he knows that she can deal anything that comes upon her even the Scion of Witsuarunemitea. When Haku was revealed as he was dying, Anju still concider him as Oshutoru and her Uncle ( now remembering her memories of her past self). She was glad that Haku has returned, still a little concerned about his disappearence. As she wander around the country along with Munechika and Mikazuchi to aid the people, she looks forward to see her uncle again. Kuon - At the time they met, Anju ate all the desserts that Kuon just made, Kuon tried to "punish her", even after the mess the headquarters at the inn. When Anju was caught by Kuon, she shows Anju her "scary" side, of which Anju got scared at. They are on good terms. Skills and Equipment Despite her appearance, Anju possesses a supernatural strenght that surpasses Karura and rivals even Kuon's. One punch of her can make the wind blow. And also she is fast and flexible to be able to do acrobatics. Giant sword She wields the same sword once used by Karura without effort, she received it once she was able to stand against the princess of Tuskuru and strike her on the face. She sword comes falling from the sky, secretly passed by Karura. With this, she becomes a formidable warrior. She wields it ever since. Trivia * When the Emperor of Yamato revealed Haku is his younger brother, it's revealed that Anju is Haku's niece. * She was cloned from the emperor's late human daughter. * She is one of the title characters on Futari no Hakuoro, since is referring to the two princesses and later empresses. While the other princess is Kuon. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen Characters Category:Utawarerumono: Futari no Hakuoro Characters